


Mother-Fucker

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fem!karkat - Freeform, Humanstuck, Pregnant Sex, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's woken up to a horny Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-Fucker

“Gamzee…”

“…”

“Gamzee!”

“Mrrrmf…”

Something smacks you across the back of your head.

“Wake up, you shitlord!”

You sit up with a start, searching for whatever it was that whapped you upside your head and, more importantly, to keep whatever that shit was away from your pregnant girlfriend.

“Fucking finally!”

Oh, that’s what (who) woke you up. You instantly relax once you realize there’s no threat and rub your eyes with a yawn. You lie back down and snuggle up to your Karkat, nuzzling the fluffy top of her head. She squirms in your embrace and you let her free herself from your arms, too sleepy to put up much of a fight.

“I don’t want to cuddle dammit!”

You sigh and sit up to lean on your elbow, resting the side of your head on your fist. Someone’s grumpy tonight, and even more so than usual. You chalk that up to the pregnancy. Karkat’s moods have been all over the damn place, lately. One minute, she’s screaming at you for getting the wrong brand of bread and the next, she’s bawling over spilling her drink. You just take it all in stride, taking all her temper tantrums and outbursts with a smile. Besides, you think she’s kind of cute when she’s all worked up.

“Then what is it you’re up and wanting, then, baby girl?”

She looks away from you, all bashful and shit. What a motherfucking cutie. You move your free hand to her rounded belly, walking your fingers up the mound, between her breasts, and finally to her chin. Tilting her face back towards you, you lean in for a kiss. Your lips move against hers slowly, tenderly. That is, until Karkat starts nipping at your lips. Well motherfuck. You’re all kinds of down with that. You slip your tongue into her mouth with ease, sliding your wet muscle over the roof of her mouth just how you know she likes. She moans into your mouth and sucks on your tongue, nibbling on it a little. Shit, she knows just how that gets you going. And now she’s pressing her body all up against you. It’s like she’s trying to give you a boner, on purpose! Wait…. Ohhhhhhh~ You pull back from the kiss and chuckle when Karkat whines at the loss. Slipping your hand between her legs, (fuck, she’s not wearing any panties under that over-sized t-shirt) you purr at her with your sleep-thickened voice.

“This what you want?”

“…Yeah”

“You shoulda just asked, silly girl.”

“I was TRYING to but your dumbass was-“

You’ve pushed a finger inside her and Karkat makes this pretty little noise that’s a cross between a sigh and a moan. This is, by far, your favorite part of Karkat being pregnant. When she’s not yelling or crying or laughing about everything, she’s your horny little kitten. You have absolutely no complaints about that last part. Her plump arousal is already leaking by the time you slip a second and third finger in, simultaneously. Your Karkat gets to making some pretty wicked noises as you crook your digits so your fingertips brush over that little ridge of nerves nestled up inside her, her juices dribbling out around your fingers and down your hand.

“I don’t want your fucking fingers!”

“Well then you best get to motherfuckin’ telling me what you want then, yeah?”

“I… I want…”

“Say it.”

“I want… your cock…please.”

“Mmmmn… well since you asked so nicely…”

You remove your fingers from her soaked hole and pull your underwear down until your erect member springs free. Your cock in your fist, you turn Karkat on her side and lift her leg with your free hand as you ease the bulbous head of your dick into her slick pussy from behind. Karkat makes this lovely crooning sound as you slowly sheathe your lengthy girth inside of her. You can feel her walls stretching easily to accommodate you, hugging around your cock in a way you can only describe as miraculous. You remember when you and Karkat first started fucking, her smaller body making it difficult for you to fit all of yourself inside her immediately. Now, you’re nestled deep in her warm, wet hole, bottoming out without a word of complaint from your baby girl.

You start up a steady rhythm, thrusting into her deep and slow. You nuzzle your nose into her soft hair, your mouth panting and groaning softly right next to her ear. Karkat moans all sweet for you, cursing breathily as she claws at the sheets. She’s absolutely soaked inside, the wet, sucking sounds filling the room making you moan. It’s so deliciously explicit, so motherfucking obscene that you reach around and rub on her little pleasure nub just so you can hear more of those wet noises coming from her womanhood. Karkat mewls and her insides ripple around you, making you gasp and go just a little harder. You don’t speed up; you simply intensify the power of your thrusts as you feel yourself nearing the edge. Within just a few more moments, you find yourself releasing deep into her greedy hole.

You fill her up with a shuddering groan, holding her tight against you as you grind your hips tightly against her. Karkat makes the loveliest cooing sound as your hot ropes of ejaculate spurt inside her. This is your favorite part about pregnant sex; being able to directly feel your baby girl’s velvety walls contracting around you without a condom between you and filling her up with your seed. Karkat seems to enjoy having you cum inside quite a bit, rocking back wantonly to milk your cock of every drop. Though, you realize that Karkat hasn’t finished yet.

“More,” she breathes, pushing you on your back so that she’s on top of you. Just the sight of Karkat looking down at you with her features etched with determined lust has you stiffening once again. By the time you two come down from your horny high, you’ve cum inside Karkat three times and she’s cum twice. You fall asleep snuggled up with Karkat breathing softly against your chest, spent and oh so motherfucking giddy.


End file.
